This invention pertains to a water-based dry film lubricant composition that has a low volatile organic content (VOC).
Many dry film lubricants have been developed. These lubricants are used on metal parts for antigalling, antifretting, antisiezing, and assembly aid applications. However, much research has been conducted to replace dry film lubricants that are applied with potentially hazardous solvents, including lead-containing lubricants. Of particular interest in many military applications are new dry lubricants that are water-based, and which provide both corrosion resistance and lubricating properties. Until now no composition has met certain stringent military requirements such as those in U.S. military specification MIL-L-23398 for both lubricating and anticorrosive properties.